A Late Night Patrol
by AAnitab
Summary: Sequel to "A last little push", Buffy isn't the only one that takes a regular patrol. So sometimes it her turn to wait up for Giles... Giles/Buffy romantic smut. I am the queen.


Title: A late night patrol.

Author: Anitab

Rating: NC-17, (happy smutty sex)

Author's notes: This is a sequel to "A last little push" but really, it was just a chance for Buffy to act out her desire to jump Giles in bed. What can I say, the PWP's talk to me.

Disclaimers: If they were mine... do you think they'd have suffered so long under Joss's brand of torture. They're not mine, I just play with them from time to time. (They like my kind of games).

A late night patrol

by AnitaB

Even wrapped from shoulder to toe in thick quilts, she was cold. Buffy was cold because Giles had left their bed. But he'd be back. Very early, she learned his pattern. At least once a night, well earned paranoia would send Rupert Giles on a short patrol inside the house, checking the locks on all the windows and doors. Afterward he always came back to bed and wrapped his arms around her again. Just like they were before the itch at the back of his brain made him take his warmth away from her for a few short minutes. Too long a time to be without his touch.

The first time, Buffy had panicked. The first night he'd carried her up to bed after the first time he'd ever touched her, //And what a first touch...// Buffy had woken up alone in the middle of the night. And she'd panicked, rushing down the stairs to find him relocking the front door, wearing nothing but a robe. Alive, attractively rumpled, and not leaving her. //Giles would never leave me.//

Since that first time, she always woke up when he left to walk the house and waited. Waited alone in bed for Giles to climb back under the quilt and wrap her in the heat of his skin. Buffy loved that he always, always pulled her into his arms the second he got back, that he needed to touch her as fiercely as she needed his touch.

Waiting for it, for him to touch her again, was torture. And when he got back, Buffy might just have to show him how it felt. She'd show him how he could make her skin cry out for him, how a person's body could obey someone other than its owner. Wrapping herself tighter in the quilt, Buffy waited for her watcher, her lover.

The door opened ever so quietly and closed nearly soundlessly. Buffy closed her eyes, feeling him cross the room and carefully climb back into bed. Trying not to wake her. Pointless really, when every cell in her body was wide awake and completely aware of him. Feigning sleep, she felt the bed dip as he moved closer, fighting to keep her breathing even until he got close enough. The quilt moved, cold air touching the back of her neck for an instant before his heat surrounded her. A low moan escaped her throat at the press of his bare chest against her back and the slide of his naked arms around her waist. //So strong, so warm. My Giles.// His lips touched the skin of her shoulder as he pulled her closer and settled down against her as if to go back to sleep. //Not now, Giles, not when you've gotten me all excited.//

Eyes still closed, Buffy slowly moved, rolling over sleepily to bury her face against his throat and slide an arm over his chest. The soft sound he breathed into her hair only sent more heat into her blood. She loved that she could make him react at so small a touch from her. Buffy adored that Giles wanted her so much. Now to give him more than so small a touch... Sighing under her breath, she pressed a soft kiss over the steady pulse in his neck, feeling it speed up just a touch under her lips. Rubbing the inside of her ankle along his leg, Buffy couldn't help biting her lip to keep quiet at the reflexive tightening of his hands on her back. Her knee reached his hip and Giles buried a low groan in her hair and tried to move away just a little. //Nope, not escaping me right now. I need you too much.//

"Are you awake?" His voice, soft and quiet, brushed a shiver along her back. But then his accent and the rumble of his whisper had always done something to her nerves, even before the first touch. Then it had calmed her, and made her feel loved and protected. Now it wasn't nearly so calming, but it still warmed her from the inside. Buffy flicked the tip of her tongue against his skin and stroked a hand up his ribs. "Oh, yes, awake and playful, my little kitten."

Giving up the act, she raised her head and met his eyes with the heat in her own. "Am I supposed to purr?" Her fingertips played along his skin without thought as her body pressed against his eagerly. Even she could hear the soft rumbling of a groan in her own voice, her attentive watcher certainly wouldn't miss it.

"I was thinking more of the clawing and arching, maybe biting." He smiled, making her a little more desperate for more of him. "I find I rather like your purring, too." Raising his head from the pillow, Giles finally kissed her. And Buffy melted, flowing upward to deepen the kiss. Anytime his lips touched hers, time stopped, the world disappeared, and it would take an apocalypse to get her attention away from getting him to do it again and again. Not that now was a good time for the fates to try even that. The world might just have to wait right now. Its slayer was busy.

"Giles," He still wasn't close enough. Sliding a leg over his body, Buffy moved to kneel across his stomach, lying flat against his chest to stay attached to his lips. "My Giles, my watcher," A groan escaped her at the warm stroke of his hands up her legs and she breathed it into his mouth, searching for his tongue with the agile tip of her own. Weaving her fingers into his hair, Buffy lost herself in his kiss, loving the fierce grip of his arms pulling her closer.

"My slayer, Buffy, I need you." The slide of his hands up her back drove the involuntary shivers deeper into her muscles. His touch always caught her nerves somewhere between strength and weakness. But tonight, she wanted something. No distractions allowed. And his hands on her skin... distraction in the dictionary should have his hands for the picture.

"Giles," A hairs breadth from just letting him take her however he wanted, Buffy caught his hands about an inch from her breasts and pinned them on either side of his head. "Do I have to get the scarves or can you keep them here?" The sudden twitch of every muscle in his body reminded her why she wasn't kneeling over his hips. This man could take her over so easily with the power of his desire for her. Feeling his hardness between her legs would simply be overwhelming and she'd give over all control to him. And tonight, Buffy wanted that control. She wanted to take him over, to make him feel all the things, all the pleasure he gave her all the time. "Do you need the scarves?"

"Yes, but tomorrow. Not now. Please, Buffy, I need to feel you." Reaching farther up, Giles wrapped his fingers around the bars of her headboard, lifting his head for another kiss. "Please, Buffy, touch me." Stretched out beneath her, the man who could melt her bones with a smile was begging. //Perfect.//

"Be good, and you'll get everything you've ever wanted." Her hands trailed up and down his ribs, feeling each rise and fall of his breath, every twitch of his strong muscles under her body. Her Giles was simply amazing. How could she have not known it would be like this between them. How could she have thought she belonged with anyone else.

"I already have it, Buffy, you. You know that. As for this, right now," His eyes fluttered closed and his back arched upwards to press his skin to hers. "You know I love everything you do to me. We're always amazing together. So please, my love, touch me, please..." Her Giles also knew exactly what to say to make her self-restraint fly out the nearest window.

"Giles," Helplessly drawn to the perfect line of his lips, Buffy leaned down for a kiss, hooking her toes in the waistband of his pyjama pants. Slowly crawling down his ribs, she dragged his pants down, never once losing contact with his lips. The waistband hit his knees at the same moment her hips settled over his, and Buffy lost all ability to breathe, panting against his mouth. She loved the feel of him, hard and ready and pressed against her. The sharp gasp on his lips and the involuntary arch of his body into hers, were ... beautiful.

"Buffy," His hands tightened around the head board and his lips went searching for hers. Buffy couldn't resist letting him control the kiss, loving the urgent demand of his mouth. "My slayer, please, touch me. Or let me touch you."

"It's my turn, Giles. I get you however I want you." Arching her back, Buffy rocked her hips against his, tasting his groan at the same time that one passed her throat. "And I want to take you. Keep your hands on the headboard." Stroking her hands up his arms, she leaned down to tease the line of his throat with her teeth. The arch of his body under hers along with every muscle in his arms tensing under her hands sent heat through her blood. Buffy had better move faster if she wanted to do much before he lost control and took over. "God you feel good, Giles." He trembled under her, raising his head to chase her mouth with his. She hesitated, just out of his reach. Buffy loved his kisses and always would, but that might be a reason to hold back right now. With what his mouth could do to her, she'd only realize in the morning that he'd taken her over effortlessly. "Hmm... I think I have other plans."

Pushing Giles down to the mattress with both hands on his shoulders, Buffy grinned against his collarbone and slid her lips down his chest to a small nipple. His ribs heaved under her mouth and she reveled in the harsh rasp of her name on his lips. //Just a taste...// The tip of her tongue flicked across his skin on its own, her voice groaning in time with his. //How could I have gone so long without this man's touch.// "Buffy, my lady, please." Closing her eyes at that sound in his voice, that possessive growl that she'd heard the first time he'd ever really touched her, Buffy fed at the skin of his chest, dragging lips, teeth and tongue in patterns over his ribs.

"Giles," She would never get enough of his taste, tracing her lips along a scar near his waist. A light nip with the edge of her teeth and Giles arched under her, his hands leaving the headboard and grabbing hers on his shoulders. "Giles?" Before the word left her lips, Buffy found herself sprawled over his chest, her hands with his on the pillow and his mouth slowly moving against her skin. //Tricky man, very clever.// His fingers curled around her wrists, stretching her body higher over his as he pulled her hands up to the bars. "You're being bad, Giles." A soft, rumbling laugh against the top curve of her breast let her know just how good being bad could feel, sending shivers along her back.

"I am, aren't I... want me to stop?" There he was... taking her over with the touch of his lips. Just like always. Buffy couldn't catch her breath enough to answer before he took her gasp for the permission it really was and went further, taking the tip of her breast into his mouth. Okay, maybe his lips should be the picture under 'distractions' in the dictionary, 'cause...//god//... her watcher could make reality disappear with the talent in his lips. And the devotion and attention he put into the simple act of setting her every nerve on fire...

"Giles, please," The agile flick of his tongue made her hands clench around the bars and her body arch helplessly over his. //So much for control...// Buffy could only get lost in the sweet sound of his groan. Flat on his back, arms stretched above his head, and this man was still able to make her a prisoner of his touch. "Please, now."

He smiled against the skin of her breast, taking one hand away from her wrists. "What is it that my lady wants?" Five small patches of heat danced down one of her arms to play over her back. God, he knew exactly where every single nerve in her entire body was, finding each one with a delicate glide of his fingertips. //I want you,// Buffy twisted against his grip, rocking her hips over his stomach.

"Please, Giles. I can't feel enough of you." She could save the world, bend a metal bar with her bare hands, or fight off a hell-god, but Rupert Giles could trap and hold her with one hand and his touch. //God, my amazing watcher.// "I need to feel you, please." Inching down his body, stretching against the grip of his hand, Buffy almost reached his lips with her own. And she begged. "I want you, please, Giles, now."

"My strong little girl, my slayer. Take what you need." Buffy groaned his name as those distracting hands slid down her arms, along her body, to curve around her hips. "Take what we both need., Buffy. I want you so much, my love." She could feel him, pressed hard and urgent between her legs, his hands rocking her hips against his with a groan. And suddenly the balance of power shifted. //You want this as much as I do, don't you, my watcher? You'd beg for this...// Rocking against him, she sat up, teasing him with the slow stroking of her hands down his body, the smooth, steady movement of her hips, the heated look in her eyes. It was torture, feeling exactly what she needed pressed so close to where she needed it, and not take it. But the slack look of need on his face and the nearly painful grip of his hand on her hips... it was worth it. Just a little more and he'd beg for her. She just knew it. Sliding her hands up her own thighs, Buffy watched his eyes follow them, darkening when her fingers reached the stiffened peaks of her breasts. "Buffy, please..."

It was perfect and almost enough. "Giles," Rising up on her knees, Buffy followed the guidance of his hands to sink down on the hard length of him, losing her breath at finally feeling him again. Every single time he was inside her like this, it felt new, special. //Perfect,// "God, Giles," He sat up, his arms tightening around her body and those lips were just too close to resist. "My Giles," She curled closer against him and claimed his mouth with her own in a slow, sweet kiss. This was what Buffy had needed since he'd left the bed to relock the doors. This was heaven.

"Buffy, my lady." Those skillful, gentle fingers twined into her hair and Giles ran tender lips down and back up the line of her throat to whisper in her ear. "So sweet, so good. Move with me." //Forever, Giles. Always.// Locking her eyes to his, Buffy cupped her hands against his face and moved for him, gasping against his lips at how it felt. //So good, Giles, my Giles.// Those amazing lips pressed lightly against her own before taking her mouth in a kiss as deep as his body inside hers.

"Giles," Buffy smiled against his mouth, using every muscle in her body to feel more of Giles inside her. Sliding her hands to his shoulders, she rode him harder, loving the urgent movement of his hips under hers. It was amazing, but it still wasn't enough. "Giles, I need... I want..."

He chuckled against her lips, wrapping both arms tightly around her back. "I know what you need, Buffy. Let me give it to you." Before she knew it, Giles had rolled her beneath him and pressed even deeper inside her. "Dear lord, Buffy, you feel good." Sliding a hand along her thigh, he guided her knees higher around his waist, driving the breath from her lungs. No one had ever left her feeling so full and so in need. He felt so good.

Giles had taken over and there was nothing Buffy could do but enjoy it. His hands slid up her body, guiding her arms above her head to wrap her fingers around the headboard. His smile against her lips took her breath away. Or maybe that was the deep, urgent thrusts of his body inside hers. "Giles, please..." The position of her arms arched her back, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Each arch of his back made her eyes try to meet the back of her skull. Giles had her dangling on the edge of climax, caught between wanting to stay right there forever and needing desperately to fall over that edge. "Giles, please..." Just a little more and she would shatter in his arms. Just like always.

"Buffy, my lady, my love." Dipping his head, Giles parted her lips under his own in a slow, tender kiss. His fingers touched the curve of her cheek before he locked his eyes to hers. "Buffy, come for me."

Somehow, in a way she'd never be able to explain... the words did it, pushed her that tiny distance further into pleasure. He told her to and her body listened and obeyed, arching helplessly in his arms as her voice cried out his name and her hands clenched on the headboard. This was absolutely perfect... just like he always made her feel. Lost in the haze of sensation, she treasured the sound of Giles shouting her name and the feel of him climaxing inside her, wrapping her arms around him as he collapsed against her.

"Giles," Slowly relearning how to breathe, Buffy ran her fingers through his hair, loving the warm weight of him pressing her into the mattress. This was exactly where she always wanted to be.

"Buffy," She groaned softly at the heat in his voice. Giles raised his head and the heat in his eyes melted every bone in her body. Buffy loved it when he looked at her like that. And when he kissed her so tenderly... she loved that too. "You are so unbelievably beautiful, love." One of those amazing hands warmed the curve of her hip before sliding up her back. "I will never get enough of you. Come closer." Giles rolled to his back, pulling her across his chest and burying a hand in her hair. "Now we should get some sleep, my lady." He stretched out one arm, pulling the quilts up to cover her back.

"Hold me, Giles," Buffy couldn't help cuddling closer against his skin, loving the feel of his arms tightening around her.

"Always, Buffy." Tucking the quilts and his arms closer around her, he sighed into her hair. "I love you, my lady."

That was the sound she loved most in all the world, those words said in Giles's voice. "I love you, too, Giles."

Wrapped shoulder to toe in his skin and the quilts, Buffy was finally warm.

The end.


End file.
